


The Birthday Party

by AriadneEurydice



Series: The Birthday Parties [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Party, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneEurydice/pseuds/AriadneEurydice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For TrapEds, and Trappy3010. A birthday party. Here's the prompt, of course I did tweak it a bit. "The cake actually made me think of Ash having a birthday party, and Paul keeps telling everyone that he doesn’t care about birthdays, and that he’ll be busy training his Pokémon. So Ash doesn’t invite him and on the big day Paul is just sitting at home with his team and a poorly-wrapped present, thinking “Where did I go wrong?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday Party

"Birthdays are useless. All they do is mark passing time." Paul said, glaring at the card in my hand. "It's not like I wanted to go anyway, I have to keep training. Beating Brandon wasn't enough, Cynthia's next on my list."

"On come on Paul, I'm sure ours just got mixed up, I'm sure he sent you one too." The card had been from Ash, delivered via Noctowl, it was for his 17th birthday. 

"No it's ok, I'll be training that day." He spat, I looked down at the screen where Ash was standing there, a shocked look on his face. I had called to tell him that of course, we would be coming. 

"I did! I know I did. I could have sworn I sent Paul's with yours! Noctowl would have never let the cards-" 

"I'm not interested Ash, I need to train." Paul said, stomping out of the room. 

I looked between the screen and the door, Ash looked hurt. 

"He doesn't mean that, Paul's very punctual he has to have a for sure card in his hand to even-" I said, 

"No no! It's ok Reggie, really, I understand. Cynthia will be a hard match and he'll need all his time for training, I've done it before I know how it is I-" Ash stopped, looking away. "Just, I'll check again maybe it got mixed up with Gary's and Professor James'. It'll be really good to see you guys, if you can make it, it would be really nice." He said, his voice dropping. 

"Ash I really am sorry, things haven't been so well since you guys all left, he's been overworking himself. He's just, irritated. It took him two times to finally beat Brandon." Ash only nodded, 

"I'll see you around Reg." I didn't get a chance to say goodbye as he ended the call. 

* * *

"Paul!" I ran outside after him, "what the hell is your problem??" 

"What the hell is my problem?? How about when Maylene invites me and only me to her birthday then maybe you can ask what my problem is. You barely know him!" He said, taking the card from me. " _you are invited Ash Markos Ketchum's 17th birthday party this Friday at 5:00 p.m. The party will be held at his home in Pallet Town, Kanto._ Blah, blah, blah." He shoved it back in my face. 

"And you never got the chance to so I don't see why you're getting so worked up! Ash said he sent it, and I'm damn sure he did Paul!" 

"Well it's not here is it Reggie?? Huh? And what would you know anyway, you only saw him a total of three times." He scoffed, 

"And you saw him how many? And yet, you never got to know him but here you are, acting like- I don't even know what this is." I said, motioning to all of him. His hands clenched before he let them go. 

"I don't know what you're talking about-" he cut off when a screech pierced the air. I looked up to see Ash's shiny Noctowl, circling in the air. 

I watched as it gracefully dipped and hovered right in front of my brother, a slip of paper in hand. 

Paul's jaw clenched and he took it from the talons of the bird and nodded, the bird nodded back before it flew away. 

It was the card, I watched as Paul pulled open the wax closer. He rolled his eyes and shoved it into his pocket. 

"It's not like I cared, I still have my training." He said, before he walked off. 

"You know," I called after him, he stopped and just slightly turned his head, "lying to yourself won't make anything better. He could help you. He could be your anchor."

"Shut up, you know nothing."

* * *

Ash- 

"Of course I'm coming Ashy-boy!!" Gary said, smiling into the camera, Professer Rowan stood next to him, an equal smile on his face. 

"That's uh, pretty quick how fast you guys called back I just barely asked Professor Oak to send Noctowl..." I said, grinning back at my childhood friend.  

"Well, I was just stopping by to drop off the data I had collected. It just happened that your Noctowl popped out and started dropping cards all around." He said, "Either way, I knew it was coming up anyway. I wouldn't miss it for the world! Plus, this is the time your mom cooks up a storm. I have been craving that home made triple chocolate cake that your mom makes so well." Gary groaned, licking his lips. "I'd ask her to adopt me but I know my dad would throw a fit, and I'd be stuck with you." He said, pulling on his eye as he stuck out his tongue. 

"Haha very funny, who knows, you might have a better chance with Leaf, she always did like me better." It was my turn to stick out my tongue. 

"Speaking of! Oh, well, I'll tell you when I come back! Gotta go, see you later Ashy-boy!" Gary said, waving before he hung up. 

* * *

I sent them to all my friends, Gliscor to Unova to invite Cilan and his brothers, Iris and Drayden, Bianca, Stephan, Trip, Georgia, Cameron, Virgil and N. 

Staraptor to Hoenn, May and Max, Drew, Morrison and Harrison. 

Swellow to Johto, Lyra and Kouhry. 

Noctowl to Sinnoh, Professor Rowan and Gary, Dawn and her mother, Zoey and Candice, Kenny, Barry, Maylene, Paul and Reggie. 

When I handed them to Jessie and James and Meowth, they looked at the cards with utter disgust, and then a small smile, promising they wouldn't cause any trouble just for that one day.. 

And I just mailed around Kanto, thankfully Brandon had stopped by the lab. Everyone was coming, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and I had even flown home. And one by one, everyone called or returned the cards. 

All except Paul. 

Of course I understand, why would he come to something as simple as a birthday party?? Even if it is me..

* * *

Serena and my mother hit it off swell, and then Misty and Brock came, but not before Gary, who had been here since the day I sent the invitations.

Apparently, he'd been working and ran into Leaf, the girl he'd been pining after and calling "Goddess" for the past two lifetimes, and she actually said yes to a date, I haven't seen my friend so happy since he told me he was following in his grandfather's footsteps. 

Soon, one by one they all started coming, by boat, train, pokemon. Cilan and Iris came together, apart from Cress and Chili and Drayden riding on Dragonite's back, a weird aura around the both of them that I couldn't quite place. 

Serena, Dawn and my mother worked in the kitchen, prepping cakes and small treats while Brock and Cilan made enough food for eveyone. 

Reggie was the last to come, a grim look on his face when, after introducing him to all my friends, didn't see his brother. 

* * *

When Leaf had finally come, stopping her journey in Sinnoh, it seemed like time seemed to slow down for Gary as he ran to her with open arms... Only to have her shove him aside and head straight for the girls, who had, surprisingly all gotten along very well.

I soon realized the reason was because they had all bonded on how they put up with my 'ignorance' as Misty had said. All of them had agreed, Iris the only one 'man' enough to call me a kid. Everything was going so well. 

All my old rivals were trying to one up each other, swearing each of them were stronger.

I even battled Misty, who had decided she'd try to become an elite four member. It was no surprise I had won, but my old friend had gotten strong, she'd thrown me off guard. Brock had been watching with an intensity that made me wonder, it wasn't until I shook her hand and watched Brock go over to talk to her that I understood, he'd put his hand on her hip. I'd be lying if I had said I didn't expect it.

It was then, that I began to notice the changes with my friends. Drew and May were easy to see, whilst Dawn and Kenny were obvious from the beginning. Reggie and Maylene, Zoey and Candice.. But it was Iris and Cilan that shocked me the most, but, they fit well. I used the happiness of my friends visiting to hide my own inner pain. I hadn't even seen Paul that day while on videochat. But his voice haunted me, the way he said he didn't care made me feel like I had all throughout my journey in Sinnoh. 

* * *

Finally, it was Friday. My mother had made my favourite for breakfast, bacon waffles and eggs.

The party, thank Arceus was just a huge fire in the backyard with speakers set out on the back porch. If I'm gonna be honest, I was a little iffy on the fact that my mother would be throwing me another party- even Gary could tell you, she could have toned it down a bit with the clowns over the years... 

But hey, it's my mother, I can't say no, nor do I want to. But this, this was perfect. 

* * *

"And you would not believ-" Gary snorted from where he sat. "He, he, gosh, Ashy-boy here, he believed me and the next day at school, he showed up in nothing but his socks!!! How he snuck past Delia-" Gary snorted again, laughing so hard he was crying. I blushed and scooted down in my chair as my friends and family began laughing too. "Oh man, Delia must have been knocked straight out!" 

"Oh, you think that's funny?? Lemme tell you about the time he was possessed by a know-it-all King and was absolutely savage!" Brandon laughed next to me, his deep voice shaking through my ribcage. 

We spent all night talking.

* * *

I said goodbye to my friends, old and new as the fire died out and everyone left aside from Gary and Clemont and Bonnie and Serena.

* * *

Paul- 

I sat there debating, a clumsily wrapped present sitting next to me. My team surrounded me as I sat alone at a table outside of the Viridian Pokemon centre.

"Maybe he doesn't want anything from me.. Maybe he was just being nice in inviting me." I mumbled, Torterra made a grumbling sound and nudged my pocket, where I had kept the invitation. 

I'd been studying it for the past few days. It was Ash's handwriting, neat and an odd slanted cursive, but it hadn't been written in a rush, since the pen had not indented the paper it had been written on. Of course, it didn't look like he hadn't just groaned and written my name across quickly just to get it over with. But with the way I treated him... He must have done it. 

"It's no use Torterra, and if I do show up?? What would he say? Knowing him he'd probably laugh at me for even showing up. He obviously doesn't want me around." I scoffed. 

Torterra made an odd noise and nudged the present with his head a little harder, he knew I was just lying to myself. Of course Ash wouldn't laugh... He'd probably smile so wide and hug me... He laid his head down on the table and glared at me. 

"Alright alright! I'll go! But all I'm going to do is drop off the present! It's not like I want him to be happy or anything." I said, standing. Torterra gave me a knowing look as I called him back into his pokeball. 

* * *

It took me nearly an hour to get through that damned forest. Pallet Town was pretty damn big for a town, I had to use a flashlight to read the address on the invitation, and then it took me nearly thirty minutes to get to the big white house. 

I stood outside for a long time, just staring at the house. It was late, _too late, I was too late._

All the lights were off, the moon high in the sky. 

_Maybe he won't care if I just drop it off around back???_

I walked around to the back of his house, a large campfire now smouldering embers.

When I reached his backdoor I stopped... _What if a wandering Pokemon just happens to take it??? Maybe it would be better to wait. Or you could take it inside, just slip in, place it on a table and slip out. No one would see you, no one would care..._

I winced slightly as the door creaked as I pulled it open, I quickly stepped in, trying not to hit anything. 

I could see a table, I hurried to it and placed it down. I stopped dead when I noticed the figure sitting on the table. I held my breath as the figure climbed off. 

_Maybe it's only his Pikachu?? Maybe he would let me leave in peace without electrocuting me??_

I made to run as the light flicked on and there stood Ash, a spoon hanging out of his mouth, wearing only his boxers and slippers. I gulped as his eyes widened, and then focused on the box. 

Then, he smiled that stupid fickeheneveje fuck he smiled yheya uwjw wthat stupid fucigne smile thwe I swear to fucskiehe ARCEUS. And fuckokhs shrugged and pulled out another set of plates and spoons and served me a piece of cake and some ice cream and offered a seat. I swear to geoehegev I can't even jeheheb!!! 

I sat down and began eating quietly, I'm not turning him down on his birthday..... And it's not because of how utterly bomb this cake is... I watched as he climbed back on the table and reached for the box.

I watched as he pulled apart the wrapping, and grinned at the box of what had to be the stupidest pair of gloves I had bought because I couldn't think of anything else... Fausnevek fuck. He fuckokh hates them I can't believe I was so stupid I swear I'm about to go pitch myself off a cliff how dare I- 

Then it happened, Ash grinned and put the spoon down, and pulled one of them out of the box. I watched as he slid them on like a second skin. 

"They're perfect, thank you Paul!" Ash whispered, sliding off of the table and moved to hug me. Out of reflex I dropped the spoon and stumbled away. 

"What??? It's not like I want you to be happy or anything I just- your welcome ahh look at the time I must be going I-" I pressed myself against the back door as Ash stopped, looking hurt that I wouldn't accept his hug. To be quite honest I don't fucking deserve it.. 

"Well, if you must.." Ash said, his voice cracking a bit. I stared at him for what must have been an eternity, before I ran to him and hugged him tight, him and that stupid one gloved hand Arceus how did you make a creature so perfect ?? 

"Happy Birthday," I said, kissing him quickly before I turned and ran out of the door. 

* * *

The next morning, the fucking smug grin on Reggie's face after an obvious call from Ash told me everything I needed to know. "Fuck off Reggie." I said quickly, slamming the back door as I ran towards the forest. 


End file.
